Survival of the Fittest: Season 2
Prologue Written by Pokermask Zennez was wandering around the wasteland for an important mission. It was a secret mission. He would never tell. He had almost reached the forest until a Skakdi with a cape came at the way. "Oh, please" said the Skakdi. "Don't mess around like that. You're disturbing me on my walk. But wait, I didn't have a walk". The Skakdi laughed maniacly while Zennez didn't understand one bit. "You're really bad at joking" he said. "I know" said the Skakdi. "I've always been. My name by the way is Vezon and I rule this world after Sitrius died of some demon powers. The Makuta who corrupted him was later banished from this place for the bad thing he's done" "Ok?" said Zennez. "So you took over when Sitrius died. That's sick" "Then you won't be dissapointed on the new rules of this world" said Vezon. "Before it was fight and kill, right?" "Yeah" answered Zennez. "Now the rules are help and strike" said Vezon. "Now we're talking" thought Zennez. "I'm in" he said then. "Good" said Vezon. "Come on! We have a fight to start and I have some madness to do for myself". Then Vezon laughed maniacly until they came into the forest for a new survival of the fittest. Chapter 1: The Game Begins......The Rules Change written by IceBite --SHUTDOWN! UNKNOWN ANOMOLY! RESTARTING SYSTEM! SYSTEM RELSTARTED! RE-LOADING AI! AI RELOADED!-- SOTF GAME-MONITOR found himself in a jungle......a very familiar jungle. Sitrius's universe. "By the reclaimers......" he muttered. Suddenly, a winged Makuta burst from the bushes. Monitor charged his laser. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Coropsus said. Monitor hesitated, then deactivated his laser. "Come on," Coropsus said and his assistant and creation, "Kreiger" appeared. Suddenly, Dark Eritko jumped out. "OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coropsus shouted. Then the Monitor shouted, "I'M A FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he incinerated Dark Eritko in a laser blast. Then he heard Shadow Jaller shout, "HELP!!!!" "Come on!" Monitor told his 2 new allies. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Several Glatorians were all gathered up. Soo-Doh-Koo, Master Theif, Lukar, Miella, Kelx, Cezz, Murex, and, the group's leader, Ventx, where in a forest. "Why are you the leader. It should be me!" Kelx said. "Because 1: It was your idea to battle for the position, 2: Because you were small and insignificant, and 3:I'll kill you if you question my authority again!" Ventx responded. Soo-Doh-Koo passed by the Skrall. "pwned......" he whispered. Kelx didn't want to be lead by an insignificant Vorox, but this Vorox knew what it took to survive, and if he wanted to survive, he'll have to follow this Vorox'x leadership. "Just one question," Kelx said. "Sure," Ventx said. "What is the plan?" "We must find Feanor, Pyroketox, Zektox, and, most importantly, SOTF GAME-MONITOR. They were here before, and they can help us survive this time. Chapter 2:The Hunt Begins A small group of bounty, and Dark hunters were gathered up:Altor,Walorkan,Icikron,Brunta,Posseser,Crosshairs,and shatterbrace. "Whats the plan, and why are you leading?" Asked Crosshairs. Altor sighed and said: "1:The plan is to firstly kill the previous winners, starting with Pyroketox and Eritko. 2:I am leader because I can kill all of you with no trouble. Right brunta?" "5o of us vs. him and I would bet on Altor." Crosshairs was frustrated. "Then why must we kill them?" Altor grinned. "Because they're right behind me." He stabbed back and brought forward a dead Eritko. Pyroketox leapt forwards, but was soon beheaded. Altor turned to a shocked Crosshairs. "Wuss." Chapter 3: The Fight Gets Harder In the deepest part in the lush, green jungle of the SOTF universe, a battle was ending. -Stop fighting each other! We don’t gain anything by that. The rules are no longer fight and kill. They are help and strike. Why to kill each other when we can kill Vezon and take over this universe?-Said Shredder -He’s right. The three stronger of us will be the rulers of this organization.-Said Makuta Crotask. -Yeah. I guess that the strongest are I, shredder and Crotask.-Said Ihui. -Wait a moment! Vorahi is saying me that he hears an enemy near here.-Said Hybrid. -Then we prepare our men for the first war of the organization.-Said Crotask. ---- Zoruxx looked at his mechanical rahkshi army. They were strong and were born to kill. But that wasn’t enough, so he recruited some allies, ones that could think. -I was lucky to found that ugly yellow makuta.-Though Zoruxx. He had used the leeches to light drain a bestial red being who claimed to be a great being, Cellix, Tangle, and an alpha being, Vakx. He also had allied with a toa of shadow, Purberax. The group stepped through the dense jungle, when they saw a Makuta. The makuta blasted them with plasma, and Zoruxx ordered his mechanical rahkshi to attack. The makuta found that that rahkshi were independent from makuta powers. While Zoruxx’s group was distracted, more enemies came from behind. They had been surrounded, tricked, trapped. Toa Corson used his iron powers to slice some rahkshi. Then Cellix used his laser crossbow to disintegrate the toa. From behind Xahu took his revenge, melting the toa of air. The rahkshi were gaining upper hand, when Vorahi and Xahu combined their powers to melt down every single rahkshi. Now there were entire army vs Zoruxx, Makura, Tangle, Vakx and Purberax. Tangle fought Lirous. Lirous intended to impale Tangle, but it was Tangle who impaled him. Makura was a bestial opponent. Toa Kuzon threw ice icicles at the mutated great being, but it grabbed the toa of ice and ate his head. Seeing the scene, Toa Resol and Nightmare made Makura run away with their powers. Shadow Vakx used his powers to create a shadow vortex, but was killed by Cryoshell, that froze him into sub-zero temperatures. Tangle was fighting bravely. He knocked unconscious Smasher, Vrezer and Hybrid with one blow, when he suddenly felt his armour tearing apart behind him, stood shredder, Crotask and Ihui. Now only Zoruxx and Purberax stood. Ihui took on Zoruxx. The toa of iron threw him blades of prosteel, but Ihui simply dodged them. Then, he went for the kill, Shad sword raised, when he stopped. He transformed to ultima being and said: -A death is more painful when it comes from your allies.-Said Ihui. -What!? Purberax we are allies, we have worked together in this universe…-Said Zoruxx. -I’m from their organization. Joining you was only a distraction.-Said Purberax. Then, Purberax cut Zoruxx’s head, and showed it to his army. They had won the first battle of the organization of death, they were a step closer to conquest the universe. ---- In the middle of a forest there was a rotting corpse. Its parts were decomposing. A worm went through the skull, eating the eyes and the brain. Then, a wave of energy raised the corpse, the worm fell to the ground, and saw the scene. The broken bones were repaired; the biomechanical tissue grew were it lacked. The armour reformed, and the head attached to the body once more. Its eyes glowed intense, and finally, the body fell to the ground. -It’s time to end this madness.-Said Pyroketox. Chapter 4: The Rescue "Crosshairs", "Shatterbrace", and "Possesser" stood behind Altor, the one who just killed Pyroketox......or so he thought. While the OoMN offers a mental shield, the EOTK offers Telepathy. They kept telling one another that Pyroketox will return and when he does, they kill Altor. Funny they think that as........"ALTOR! YOU SNIVELING WORM!" Pyroketox jumped from behind them in a clearly kinetic/potential energy powered leap. "So," Altor said, "You are back. Time to kill you again!" "NO!" Altor heard someone shout, before Altor's head fell from his shoulders. Brunta came forward, to kill the 'traitors' when an over-ripe thornax flew in and blasted him to bits. "Nice Shot," Ventx told Kelx, "My turn." Icikron lunged at the Glatorian and was killed by Ventx's explosive thornax. "Good thing we found you," Ventx said. "Yeah," Pyroketox said, "These Glatorian with you?" "Yes. They follow me well." "Good, now I heard Shadow Jaller call for help earlier, we must find him." The Glatorian and remaining Hunters went to find Shadow Jaller, both groups now under Pyroketox's lead. ---- Ceasame had Shadow Jaller by the neck. Right beside him was Icarax 3. "Tell us why we are here." 'The idiots,' SJ thought, 'They're imprisoning everyone.' "HELP!!!!!" he cried. "There's no-one to help you," Ceasame said, "Not with all the Rahkshi outside." "Oh," a robotic voice said. "You mean all those Rahkshi I blasted with my shotgun?" he heard a Makuta say. "Yes," the Robot said, "Not very good defense I'd say." Then, it shouted without warning, "I'M A FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Icarax 3 disappeared in a huge blast. Ceasame dropped Shadow Jaller and said, "You have not seen the last of me!!!"Ceasame left. Then a weaker voice from below a trap door said, "help......". Coropsus opened it......and gasped. Feanor: weak, battered, injured, but very much alive, was tied to the wall of a hidden basement. ---- Zektox was running through the jungle. Following him, under his command, is the Monitor's group of Sentinels. They too heard Shadow Jaller shout, but Zektox knew they'd arrive only after he was killed or rescued by someone else. However, Zektox really want to know which one it was. Unfortunetly, he didn't know Teplate was behind him. "I am going to find out where he's going to go, and find out how to use it to get my master here." Chapter 5: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 1 of 3) Written by Pokermask In the former fortress of Sitrius, Vezon had his base which had thousands of guardians. Vezon and Zennez stopped at the giant door of the fortress and waited for it to open. "This place is huge" said Zennez. "I wonder who lived here" "This is Sitrius' old fortress" answered Vezon. "Since he died, it has been silence. After his death, I was chosen to take over this place with so mouch madness I could do. But not only madness, I have also the power to give myself secret agents. They help the rulers of this place so nothing... bad happens" "Do you ever shut up?!" said Zennez annoyed. "No" answered Vezon and laughed. Then the giant door was open and the two beings could come in. "Alright" said Vezon. "Time to give some veterans of this game some madness and more chance to win... or lose". Then he laughed while he and Zennez went to Sitrius' old throne. ---- Axoras and Joma had been captured by any of the guardians of the fortress and now they were in a prison under the building. Axoras was cleaning his sword while Joma was counting the guardians. Then he saw a guardian which went to the exit from the jail. "Excuse me" Joma said to him. "Why are we here?" "I can't answer that in order from Makura" answered the guardian and continued. "Great" said Joma kicked the wall. "Now we don't even know why we are here" "We will get out somehow" said Axoras. "Need some help?!" said someone and opened their prison. "Imydrex?!" said Joma. "What are you doing here?!" "Can't answer" said Imydrex. "We need to get out of here, now" "Fine" said Joma. "I don't get any answers today" ---- "Soon they're cooming" said Vezon for himself. "What" said Zennez. "That" answered Vezon as he pointed at three Toa that came from the jail and ran away. "Imydrex rescued those two Toa as I planned. Now comes the second step... Shadowgear's sacrifice" Chapter 6: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 2 of 3) Written by Pokermask "Have you been planning everything?!" asked Zennez. "I don't get it" "You understand, everything goes threw the plan" answered Vezon. "I knew that Dark Eritko was going to die as same as Icarax 3. I even know that soon Kopek will find one of the teams down in the forest, because it's the whole plan. What would happend if anything doesn't go threw the plan? They would just kill each other" "Ok, that is kinda creepy" said Zennez. "Belive me" said Vezon. "You will be more than scared. Let me introduce you a veteran of this game. Makuta Tazzuk". Then Zennez saw a big black Makuta with a crown on his head. He had a saw and two red, evil eyes. "Now, Tazzuk" said Vezon. "You know your orders" "Yes, Vezon" answered Tazzuk as he left the room. "Hope he puts it at right place" said Vezon and smiled. "What?" asked Zennez. "Teridax have given him orders to put a bomb somewhere in the jungle, answered Vezon. "And if one of these teams finds it, KABOOM! Some might survive, but that isn't so funny. But at the same time, it makes it more exciting. Puh, I'm getting bored. Now it's time to tell that little green eyed machine that it's team will be in a little project". Then Vezon laughed over the whole room and left together with Zennez. ---- In the jungle, Shadowgear was looking for allies. He looked everywhere, but nowone seemed to come. But then he saw some kind of a bomb and a black Makuta that was running away. Shadowgear came closer the bomb and looked at it. "What in the gear's sides is that?!" he said as it exploded. ---- "What was that?!" said "Kreiger". "I don't really wanna know" answered Coropsus. "Don't think about the sound" said the monitor. "Let's get moving" "Seems like the bomb worked" said Vezon when he came from nowhere. "Who are you?!" said Shadow Jaller as he pointed his sword at Vezon's head. "What do you want?!" "Don't worry" said Vezon. "I will not hurt you" "Then why are you here?!" said Coropsus. "All of you will be a part of a project" answered Vezon. "I will give your little Matoran... Agori... whatever it is a little letter. It's for a Glatorian called Ackar which hides in the volcano at the north. If you don't get to the volcano in fourty-five minutes, the letter will explode and all of you except the monitor will die. But, if you get there in time, one of the villains in this area will die. You have no choice and the clock starts... now!". Then he dissapeared. "Well" said "Kreiger" "I think we better hurry" Chapter 7: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 3 of 3) Coropsus, 'Kreiger', the Monitor, Shadow Jaller, and Feanor ran. However, Feanor had issues. "I'm too......beat up......go on......without me......" "NO!!!!!" Coropsus shouted. Shadow Jaller and Feanor stared at him. "I mean," Coropsus stuttered, "I mean we can't leave anyone behind with the Makuta......I mean OTHER Makuta running free. "Smooooooth," 'Kreiger' mocked. Suddenly, a voice said, "He won't be." Just then, a toa-like being with a blade for a right hand appeared. "Zektox?" "Yup." The monitor said, "Ok, you take care of Feanor, while we make a letter delivery," the Monitor said. "Oh," Zektox said, "I'll take care of that." Before anyone could refuse, Zektox took the letter and it vanished. "Where is it?" asked the Monitor. "I teleported it to Ackar in the Volcano." "Oh," the monitor said, "Good." Suddenly they heard a scream of pain, and the Makuta Junokii, traveling companion of Teplate, fell through the bushes, dead. They heard someone cuss and when they looked, no one was there, but Feanor recognized the tracks. "A Demo-Makuta." "But they were banned," said the monitor. "One got in, and I know who," Feanor said, "Teplate." ---- Teplate looked behind. His friend, Junokii was killed by a spineless Skakdi with a dagger. "No matter," a voice in his mind said, "Soon I will return and rule that universe again." ---- Ackar found a letter. He looked inside. It said, "HAH, YOU DIE NOW!" Without a word, the letter blew up. Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius can be read separately at Survival of the Fittest: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius Chapter 8:Fall of the EOTK Written by Odst grievous Pyroketox led his group through the forest they were going to regroup with the monitors group. Ventx came up to him. "I'd be careful with that one." He gestured to Walorkan. Pyroketox knew that Altor, Icikron, and Brunta were all dead, but did not know the affect it would have on Walorkan. They ran through the forest until thet found the Monitor, Zektox, Coropsus, Shadow jaller, Feanor, and kreiger. Feanor looked up and said: "Well It's about time!" ---- Tazzuk was wandering through the forest. He wandered until he found a green corpse. Tazzuk bent down to examine it. "Nothing of value." he said then left. The worm who had been eating at Pyroketoxs brain limbed through The brain of this head. But then, as he made it through he saw a horrific sight:The blood that came from the severed neck returned to the body, A head grew from the neck that was cut. the body stood up, looked at the head and horrified worm, kicked the head, killing the worm. ---- Ventx cared for Feanor, Zektox watched. They heard a scream of agony and possesor, crosshairs and shatterbrace fell forward, all of which were dead. Pyroketox came in. "What happened?" Suddenly an explosian came from behind them they turned and saw all there allies shattered remains. Suddenly Ventx was sucked into a tree. "Whos there?" Zektox cried out. They saw ventx's head dangle out. "Help me!" He howled until his face was ripped in half. " The corpse fell. A cloaked being jumped down, his face hidden by a hood and scarf. Zektox lunged forwards swinging his blade. The being took something from his back revealing a flame thrower and incinerated all of Zektox's protodites. Pyroketox raised his staff, the two beings circled each other. Suddenly, a scepter came through Pyroketox's chest he heard Walorkans voice whisper in his ear: The Monitor makes a good bomb. the scepter glowed and Pyroketox's energy was absorbed into the staff. Feanor, horrified that he was the last of the EOTK, grabbed his weapon and limped toward the cloaked being but the being tackled him. "Hello Feanor." feanor was shocked. "Altor...." "Yep, thats me." said Altor and plunged his knives into feanors throat. Altor stood up and a portal opened. Vezon came out. "You have proved yourself Altor, Walorkan. You will make fine agents." Zennez appeared. "You summoned me Vezon?" Vezon grinned. Zennez fell dead as Altor stabbed him. Chapter 9: The Fallen Arise Walorkan walked with the staff that absorbed Pyroketox. Suddenly, "RELEASE ME!!!!" "No," Walorkan said. "You don't understand, the demo-makuta......" "They were banned." "Feanor said he saw one here." "Well, I'll only believe you if we somehow forgot an EOTK member. If so, I'll help you revive the others." "Yeah," Altor said. "Heh, good thing I'm still around." Just then, a Skrall with a Duo-Blade leaped out. "Wait, you're not...>.." "Name's Soo-Doh-Koo,former Skrall worker, and Commando of the Enforcers of Tren Krom." ---- later...... "So, that is why you returned?" Altor asked Pyroketox, who was fully reformed. "Yes," Pyroketox said. "I.......I was a fool......" "Relax," said Feanor, who was, likewise, revived by Pyorketox's powers of Life energy. "Plus," Soo-Doh-Koo started," I'm not the only one......" "Wait," Walorkan said,"You mean to tell us that there is more EOTK?" "Yes, here we have Kyparkra, a returner;plus new-comers Vaylance, the Skakdi;the Alternate Universe Radiak; and the Toa Barmega/Phantoka of Iron, Toa Hagox." "Meaning?" Altor asked. "We must find the others," squeaked a protodite that escaped Zektox's destruction. (he always buries 6-7 just in case, so HE HAS 7 LIVES) "Well," Altor said, "What are we waiting for, let's find them and stop Maledict!" ---- Deep in Ackars volcano, Teplate, Tazzuk, and Ceasame walked up to the lava pit. "Master, welcome back," Teplate said. "Good to be back," said an unknown being, "and who to over in my, Makuta Maledict's, absence?" Chapter 10: Witness Protection Mata Nui, Zeb, Kero and Matu were protecting Turaga Kopek as they traveled through the dark murky woods. "Thank you, Guardians, for helping me navigate through this forest." "Hey, give credit to the Great Spirit himself! Without that help, we would be just as lost as you could have been." Suddenly, they stumbled onto figures that were dark and shadowy. "My name is Gronodon, and this is Makuta of Ko-Metru and The Poker. My master doesn't like or want trespassers around here." Duel of the Fates music!!!!! Kero pulled out his energy swords and began to attack The Poker! Gronodon did his best to stop Kero from killing The Poker, but it was too late. The Poker's head lobbed off, which, of course, meant that he was dead. Mata Nui and the rest backed off Gronodon and Makuta of Ko-Metru, giving them a chance at escape...something that Gronodon and Makuta of Ko-Metru took full advantage of. "Good work, guys! Now, let's find some shelter...a defendable shelter." The group fadded into the woods. Chapter 11: Mission H.E.R.O Written by Pokermask In the mountains, a Toa called Crystallus was running from something. Something big and something black that was running after him. Crystallus was running from Makuta Tazzuk which have prepared his saw to cut him into pieces and after him was Ceasame and Maledict. "Wow, you're fast" said Ceasame tired to Tazzuk. "Come back you little ice-cube" yelled Tazzuk as he was chasing the Toa of Ice. "He needs to kill something" said Maledict to Ceasame. "Just let him". Crystallus was running until he came to a cliff. It was no way to run now. He understood he would die. Tazzuk came and took his saw into the air. "I finally got you in my hands" he said as he prepared to slice his saw into the Toa's body, but then Ceasame fell at Tazzuk's back making him pushing Crystallus down from the cliff. The three Makuta looked down and saw the Toa of Ice fall into his death. "Look what you did" said Tazzuk angry to Ceasame. But the golden Makuta wasn't afraid to get killed. "I just fell, ok" he yelled back. "No excuses or I cut you in pieces" said Tazzuk angry. "Well, do it then" said Ceasame. "Do it! Kill your commander and make your future in the brotherhood terrible than it is". Tazzuk prepared to kill him but then he hesitated. He took down his saw and looked at the ground. "I... can't do it" said Tazzuk. Ceasame laughed. "And that's why I'm not dead when you're around" he said and went for a way down the mountain. Maledict was looking at Tazzuk. "Why didn't you do it?" he asked. Tazzuk looked at Maledict and laughed evily and said: "Because I have a suprise for him" ---- Deep in the jungle, Vezon, Altor, Walorkan, Feanor, Soo-Doh-Koo, Crosshairs, Shatterbrace, Coropsus, "Kreiger", Pyroketox and Zektox were surrounded by wild Muaka. They probably were hungry. "Don't move" said Vezon. "Or else it's not fun". "Do that and they eat you all in one second" said someone from the trees. It was a H.E.R.O which threw a thornax at the Muaka. Then it jumped down from the tree and began to fight against all the Muaka. Without any help, he defeated all of them. "Now it was fun" said Vezon and laughed maniacly. "Stop laughing" said Pyroketox to Vezon. "Do you even know how annoying that is?!" "Uh, no" said Vezon. "But I laugh anyway". He continued to laugh maniacly while Pyroketox sighed. "You don't need to thank me" said the H.E.R.O. "It's just my job. I'm H.E.R.O Cosec and I would like to help you get to the fortress in time. ---- In the old arena, Sitrius' dead body was lying there. Dark red energy was surrounding it. Then it was sucked into the body. Two red evil eyes began to glow as the body rose. Sitrius has reborn. Chapter 12: War of the Volcano Zaeron and some toa had heard a big explosion near the volcano. Through the jungle, they hurried to get to the volcano’s base, to see what had happened. Kyparka had found an alternate light version of Radiak, a good toa of shadows, a toa of light, a renegade makuta, a toa of iron, a toa of water and two skakdi. -Do you think it’s been a makuta?-Said Alternate Radiak. -I don’t know, but we must hurry. I think that I saw something near here.-Said Sanya. From the trees then three toa and a strange, organic toa like being jumped out and surrounded the group. -Are you here to kill us?-Said one of the toa. -No, we are seeking for a way to save as many people as we can and to get out of this godforsaken place.-Said Zaeron. -Ok then. I’m Magnex and these is my team of toa: Vulcaran, Ryger and these strange toa whose name is Flavus.-Said Magnex. -I’m a glatorian. And I think that I saw a black being in the volcano.-Said Flavus. ---- Shredder, Crotask and Ihui prepared for another battle. -I have a new plan that will be another great step in our universal conquest.-Said Shredder. -Explain it.-Said Crotask. -Vorahi informed me that he saw a group of toa in the base of the Volcano. We will send some agents to crush them.-Said Shredder. -I think that I have a better idea…-Said Ihui. ---- Vrezer, Cryoshell, Smasher, Vorahi and Hybrid headed to the volcano’s base. Vrezer took another path, and the rest continued going down. ---- -Are you sure that you saw a being there?-Said Relyt. -Yes, I will go there to see what I find.-Said Flavus. Flavus ran through the forest, to the volcano’s top. -Well, we will wait him here.-Said Sirko. -Don’t you think that someone should help him?-Said Vaylance. -After Vrezer is done, he won’t need help anymore.-Said a black being behind. -Smasher! And more members of the hand of death!-Said Ryger. -We will face them to death.-Said Zaeron, while raising his sword. ---- Flavus was near the top of the volcano. He finally saw a being between the volcanic gases. It was Vrezer, an elite class skarll, allied with the rock tribe. Flavus took out his three sabres and prepared for battle. The skrall attacked with his saw, but flavus bocked and then kicked Vrezer in the stomach. Vrezer, angry, punched the glatorian in the face, making Flavus to fell in the ground. Flavus jumped and in mid air slashed his swords at Vrezer, who dodged them. -This can go forever, Flavus, and you know it. What you don’t know is what I’m going to do right now.-Said Vrezer, showing a powerful bomb. -Are you going to blow the volcano?-Said Flavus. -Yes, my companions are distracting your friends.-Said Vrezer. Then he jumped off of an edge in the volcano’s top, while throwing the bomb to the lava. ---- The battle in the base of the volcano was coming to an end. The members of the hand of death were losing, and finally Smasher gave the order to retreat. The agents ran to the forest, and almost immediately the volcano exploded. Lava, ashes and super-heated rocks flew through the sky, and an avalanche of lava was burning the surface of the forest. The toa ran the avalanche behind them. Finally, they found a lake, and they launched themselves in. After two minutes, Magnex and the other toa went to the surface. The forest was desolated, destroyed. During the run, toa hagox, Sirko, Relyt, Frofst, Sanya and Vaylance had been killed. Flavus was also there, unconscious after the fall. In their hearts, the toa knew that they would have the opportunity to avenge them. They had to kill Vezon, the one who organized it all. ---- -How did the battle went?-Said Ihui. -We killed half of the team and we have destroyed the forest. We have lost Cryoshell during the avalanche and I and Smasher are injured.-Said Vrezer. -Exellent, all goes as we planed.-Said Ihui. Chapter 13: The Truth "There's a good spot, Master!" 'Kreiger said to Coropsus. The 2 were sent to find a spot to hide and make into base. "Good work, 'Kreiger.' Let's get the others." A while later, Altor, Walorkan, Feanor, Pyroketox, the Zek-protodite-tox, HERO Cosec, and the others arrived at the base. "Ok, EOTK, set up camp inside the cave. Walorkan and I......" "WAIT! I sense life and its not us," Pyroketox interrupted. Everyone looked at the bushes near by. Several figures walked out. The EOTK members let out a sigh of relief. "Kyparkra, Radiak, you're here," Feanor sighed. "And wishing we had better news," Kyparkra said, "Hagox and Vaylance were killed in a lava avalanche." "He saved......my life......" an exhausted and injured Glatorian said weakly. "Wait, aren't you Magnex, from the previous game?" Pyroketox asked. "PREVIOUS GAME?!" Everyone asked. "Yes, only a few of the previous contestants, such as Altor myself and the previous winners or survivors know. Nickel, Deccon, and Kopak are not here, and SOMEONE killed Eritko." He made a long stare at Altor. "I didn't know we'd NEED him until you told us Maledict was back." "MALEDICT!" Magnex shouted. "IS BACK?!" Kyparkra shouted. "Yes," Altor said. "And we're setting up shop here till we find others who want him stopped to defeat him. "That's the point isn't it?" an insane voice said, and Vezon appeared, "To assist one another and fight as a team?" "You knew he'd return?" "Yes, and I brought the best fighters from all around to this game to stop him. I just wanted to have a little fun with it. Oh, and here's something to help you," and suddenly, those killed by Altor and Walorkan's recklessnes were revived. "Wait," Pyroketox said, "You're not telling us everything......" but Vezon was gone. ---- Tazzuk walked up to the only being more evil than him. "They gather forces against me. Your time for helping Vezon is over. Kill him" ---- Base was set up for the EOTK. Just then Vezon appeared again, this time, his cape torn and his armor covered in scars. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 14: The Great Fight Tazzuk and Gronodon were preparing their strategies to kill Vezon. "Are you ready to go in?" "Yes, Master." "Ok, get ready to kill them all!" ---- Vezon finally made it. He noticed that there were some new people in the EOTK while he had been away. "Where have you been? You haven't informed us very little about anything you were doing!" "No time to explain. There's someone after me." "Yeah? And who is this 'somebody'?" said Vakx who was trying to stand after his resurrection. All of a sudden, Tazzuk and Gronodon appeared out of seemingly nowhere...and they were ready to fight. "Oh. So that's what you were talking about." "Hey, King of Ice, I thought you were my ally. But it looks like you've had a change of heart. I'll just have to pull that heart out...literally." Before Gronodon's blade hit Makuta of Ko-Metru, it was blocked by Lukar. Then Vakx grabbed Gronodon's throat and used all the elements of the planet to destroy him. But Tazzuk remained. Kelx freed Spectux and rode him towards Vezon. "Hop on!" Vezon got on Spectux and rode toward Tazzuk. Kero froze half of Tazzuk's body and rendered him immobile. "Catch this!" Altor threw a grenade to Vezon. Vezon caught it and threw it hard at Tazzuk's face. When the grenade blew up, there was nothing left of Tazzuk...or at least nothing left of his head. "Good to see that you've won. But you have a lot of explaining to do." Vezon gulped. Chapter 15: Survivalists A group of beings sat in a small valley. " I saw the volcano blow, and people running for their lives," said Mandoch. "I don't see how anyone could have survived that," said the Mata Knight. One being raised his nose to the air. "Oh, 2 survived," Commodon said, his fore-limbs scratching into the ground in excitement. He turned away from the group, staring at the volcano. "Good ole Hagox and Vaylance." ---- The Toa of Shadow Greflin was having a tough time. A Toa of Iron and a Skakdi had been interrogating him. "Where has Maledict and the Makuta gone?!" He managed to shut his mouth......until now. "OK! OK!! HE SENT GRONODON AND TAZZUK TO THE EOTK BASE TO KILL VEZON WHILE HE, CEASAME, AND TEPLATE ARE IN THE DEPTHS OF THE VOLCANO!!! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!!!!!!!" "Ok, the Toa of Iron said, before he blasted the Shadow Toa with a wrist blaster. ---- The Enforcers of Tren Krom had a lot going for them. So far, many of the good guys in the area, with the exception of Commodon, Mandoch, Fentra, Icarax 2, Shadow Ceasame, Toa Ralord, and Mata Knight, had arrived at the cave. Feanor and Zektox were standing guard outside. Then, they saw the bushes move, and a figure come out. "GUYS! GET UP HERE!!!" Zektox called. Magnex and Flavus......and stopped cold. "By the great spirits!" Magnex said, because standing before him were Toa Hagox and the Skakdi Vaylance. "Hah," Hagox said, "It takes more than a Lava Flow to kill us and we come with info about Maledict." Chapter 16: When the Fun Ends (Part 1 of 7) Written by Pokermask Vezon and Kelx had made a camp in the forest to stop Maledict from taking over the fortress. Xenox had also joined them in this mission. Vezon watched the view at the tower of the camp with a sulky expression. "Vezon" said Kelx. "Are you alright?" "What does it look like?!" said Vezon sulky. "A Makuta almost killed me. Is it fun when someone's try to kill you?! No, not really. It makes me to remember about the past. My brother always used to beat me. If I did one single fault "BAM!". If I said something to him "BOM!". It was one day I saw him happy. We went to the volcanoes at Voya Nui. We saw the lava spurt from any of those. So one day, I found an old Toa of Fire's armor and used it. I jumped in front of my brother and said "Hey, bro! Look at me! I'm lava and I always spurt out from the volcanoes because I want people to see me". Then Vezon laughed of joy while he told Kelx the story about his past. "But then he cut scars on my face" he then said. "Yep, my brother was a devil and just enjoyed to torture me. Do you know what I did to him two years later?" "No" said Kelx. "I cut off his head" said Vezon and laughed. "Ok, that was a sad story" said Kelx. "But we have other enemies that are closing in" "Which are" said Vezon. "The Hand of Death, of course" said Kelx. "And Sitrius. Yep, he's alive" ---- The EOTK was planning an attack on the Hands of Death, which were going to kill Vezon. "If we don't deal with these guys now, we could get a terrible game to compete in" said Commodon. "This is serious. We need to stop them before it's too late" "What would you like us to do?" asked Pyroketox. "Pyroketox and Eritko, you stay here at the base" said Commodon. "Why?!" said Eritko. "That is unfair" "Because you two won last time" said Mata Knight. "Now it's our turn" "I agree" answered Murez. "Someone has to leave it behind when you've already got it, for now" "Anyway" said Commodon. "Zektox, "Possesser", Zaeron and I will go look after Vezon and Kelx. Ralord, Altor and Walorkan will go to the fortress. And the other will go and fight the Hands of Death. "What about me?!" said someone. It was Makura. Commodon got an idea. "You can follow me, Zektox, "Possesser" and Zaeron" said Commodon. "Follow a bunch of heroes" said Makura. "I like it" "Ok guys" said Commodon. "It's time for one last battle" Chapter 17: When the Fun Ends (Part 2 of 7) Written by Abc8920 Vezon was near the fortress with Kelx, Spectux and Vakx. Recently they had been attacked by Gronodon and Tazzuk, but had killed both. They had to inform this to the ETOK, who were in a cavern. He and his companions were heading to the fortress when behind the trees a toa of plasma covered with blood appeared. Vakx grabbed the toa, as he began to speak. -I’m Ganon… Sitrius brought me here, and attacked me and the others…-Said Ganon. -What!?!? Sitrius is back? It’s impossible; Maledict killed him.-Said Vezon. -He is alive… and stronger than ever… you must defeat him at the old arena…-Said Ganon. Then, the toa died at Vakx hands. -I must go there.-Said Vezon. -Take this.-Said Kelx, while giving Vezon a teleportation device. Vezon triggered the device and arrived at the arena. It was different from the last time he had seen it. The floor was covered by dozens of dead corpses, and a being was in the center of the arena; Sitrius. -You robbed my realm, my power and my honour; you will die for it.-Said Sitriu’s. -Yeah, probably. But first I want to know how did you did this.-Said Vezon, while pointing the corpses. -When I revived, I discovered that I had two new abilities. The first, bring to life the dead fighters of past seasons. This is how I brought there those warriors.-Said Sitrius. -And the second ability?-Said Vezon. Sitrius let an evil grin. –I absorb the powers of every being that I kill, so every more warrior that I end, stronger I become. And trust me; I killed a lot of warriors.-Said Sitrius. Vezon looked at the corpses and recognized every warrior that had been killed in the first season. -This isn’t enough to frighten me, great being scum.-Said Vezon. -Then, let’s start the battle, half skakdi.-Said Sitrius. Vezon threw his spear at Sitrius, but he dodged it. Sitrius smashed fist on Vezon’s face, making him to fall on a wall of the arena, breaking it. Sitrius prepared to deliver another blow, but Vezon kicked Sitrius’ leg, and fell on the floor. Using the distraction for his advantage, Vezon grabbed a rock from the destroyed wall and threw it to Sitrius’ face. He disintegrated the rock with two laser eyebeams, and then grabbed Vezon by the neck. Sitrius smashed Vezon’s head to the floor, and then punched the half skakdi in the stomach. Vezon fell on the floor, and he saw his opponent grabbing a rock. Vezon was already injured by Tazzuk, and this battle wasn’t doing well for him. Sitrius threw the rock at Vezon, but he was at time to escape it. Vezon grabbed a dagger from a dead warrior, and slashed it at Sitrius. He dodged it, but Vezon caught his enemy unguarded and stabbed Sitrius in the eye. Sitrius let a mighty cry of pain, and then grabbed Vezon by the neck. -You don’t understand it. I’m Sitrius, a great being, and I recently have absorbed more power than you can imagine. I tried to save it for future battles, but now you’ve made me angry. You will know the true power of Sitrius!-Said Sitrius. Then he threw Vezon to the floor, and his body started to change. An aura of power surrounded him, the power of the dead warriors. His body grew bigger and stronger, and his injuries healed. Finally, Vezon could see an horrible being. It was ultimate Sitrius. Vezon ran to the center of the arena and grabbed his spear of fusion. He fired its power, but instead of hitting Sitrius the beam of energy broke a window in the fortress and hit something. -You won’t win this time Sitrius.-Said Vezon. -And what makes you think of that? I’m the ultimate power!-Said ultimate Sitrius. -Because in this fight, he is not alone!-Said a black being behind. -Crotask! And Ihui and Shredder!-Said Vezon. -Yes, we are here to help you. We will help you in exchange for your help also.-Said Shredder. -Well, seeing the circumstances I think that I have to agree. After all, It’s funnier to kill the ETOK than help them.-Said Vezon. -Then we will help you. You will rule this world, and the hand of death will help you to do this. And I, shredder and Crotask will rule with you. Now my armies are battling the ETOK-Said Ihui. -Ok, but first we have to take down this ultimate monster.-Said Vezon. ---- In Sitrius’ fortress, a being raised from the floor; truly, the being was a fusion of seven beings, seven avengers. They had been the piraka, who had come to kill Vezon for his betrayal. Before they were Hakann, Zaktan, Vezok, Avak, Thok, Rediak and Irnakk. In their universe they had succeeded into stealing the mask of life, and had come here to destroy Vezon. They had found a fortress, but had been struck by a beam of energy and transformed into an ultimate skakdi. The being was now powerfull, wanted to take over that universe, and thought to stay hidden in the forest waiting for the next season to begin… Chapter 18: ......the Way the World Ends (Part 1 of 6) The EOTK were having a rough time. Many Glatorian and Hunters, as well as several of the SOTF Sentinels were destroyed, and Radiak lay dying. Feanor, Zektox, Pyroketox, and Vaylance formed a perimeter around the others. "Hold them back, HOLD THEM!" Feanor called. Just then, Purberax charged at Feanor with his swords......but instead stabbed Vaylance, who jumped in front of it. "NO!!!!!! VAYLANCE!!!!!!!"Feanor shouted. "this...is the way...i would have wanted it......." said Vaylance and he died. Then, Feanor shouted, "KANOHI GORGAX, MASK OF POWER!!!!!!!" Then he shot a huge beam of energy and incinerated both Purberax and Hybrid. Pyroketox began glowing and shot forward and crushed Smasher, Nightmare, and Vrezer. Kyparkra rushed in and drowned the rest of the Hand of Death in Toxic Shadow Energy. With a snort, he went to tend to Vaylance. Zektox came over a moment later. "Is there anything......" but Kyparkra shook his head. Zektox lowered his head. Vaylance was dead. Just then, the EOTK Survivors all received a telepathic messages, "It's how it should be......" It was Vaylance. Suddenly a burst of light appeared. "SYSTEM REACTIVATING! AI RELOADING! SOTF GAME-MONITOR ONLINE!!!" Chapter 19: Domination (Part 1 of 6) "You've changed things..." Fearack was watching Maledict and Ceasame and how they aquired an army of 500 Makuta led by Roodaka. He was sickened that the former queen of the Visorak would let two Makuta fools that shouldn't even be members of the brotherhood raise an army of 500 Makuta. It was time for Maledict to die. Fearack was also happy that Tazzuk was finally dead. Now he could crown himself "The King of Death." He came up to his Makuta brethern Mabe and Intor and told them his plan. ---- Maledict and his army were stealthly marching to find a place to hide. Then, all of a sudden, some of the men fell down. Everyone looked up to a high rocky hill. There, using their mask powers to poison the soldiers, was Mabe and Intor. Before the soldiers were commanded to attack, Fearack came flying over his two comrades firing his Cordak Blaster trying his best to wipe out the Makuta soldiers. Fearack commanded Mabe and Intor to jump from the hill and fight the army on level ground. The battle was brutal. Parts were flying through the air. And in just a few minutes, the army was no more. Now, to take out General Roodaka, Maledict and Ceasame. Fearack leaped into action, ready to kill Maledict. However, Roodaka blocked his attack. Fearack threw Roodaka into a wall and smashed her armour. He then went back to his mission to eliminate Maledict. Fearack smashed Maledict badly and then chained him, while Mabe and Intor did the same to Ceasame. Then they all headed back to the bunker. Chapter 20: Betrayal (Part 1 of 4) Zaeron threw Kelx into a tree. "I will ask you one last time, WHERE IS VEZON!? "Th-th old arena. Fighting Si-Sitrius." Zaeron turned to the others "I'll be back." Zaeron teleported." What should we do with this guy?" asked "Possesser" Commodon, who lead the group, didn't know what to do with him. Bamf! Zaeron was back. "Vezon has betrayed us. From what I saw, he just joined forces with Crotask, shredder , and Ihui." Commodon told them to start setting up camp. ---- Maledict, chained to the wall, reached out with his demon powers. An exiled skrall, he thought, could destroy some of his enemies. ---- Kelx could feel an alien mind trying to control his own. He tried to fight it but was soon overcome. He reached for his thornax launcer and fired at possesser's back. but commodon leapt in the way and was blown to pieces. Kelx lunged forwards and kicked possesser in the face, knocking him out. Zaeron looked at Zek-protodite-tox. "I hope this helps." He reached out with his darkness powers and restored Zektox with shadow protodites. "Thanks" The two warriors turned to kelx and lunged forwards. The fight was fierce. But eventually The skrall fell as Zaeron chopped of both his arms and head. Chapter 21: ......The Way the World Ends (Part 2 of 6) - The Fellowship of Justice Eritko and Pyroketox were back at the EOTK base in the Mountain. "We cannot sit here and do nothing!" Pyroketox shouted at last. "I do not like it either," Eritko said, "But they are right: Our time to shine is over. Now, it's theirs." "glory......Glory......GLORY!!!!!!" Pyroketox flared with anger, "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT GLORY?! THIS IS ABOUT ALL WHO ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF MALEDICT!!!! COMMODON'S DEAD BECAUSE KELX WAS TAKEN OVER BY HIM!!! POSSESSER ALMOST DIED, VAYLANCE AND RADIAK ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THE CHAOS HE CAUSED!!! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GLORY!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!! I'M GOING TO STOP MALEDICT, EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE!!!!!!" Before Eritko could stop him, Pyroketox stormed from the Base. ---- Pyroketox was storming through the forest. He kept spewing stuff about the incompetence of his teammates. Just then, 4 Sentinels floated up to him. "Leave me," Pyroketox said, but the Sentinels stayed. "So be it," Pyroketox said, and the sentinels followed. However, he was then joined by Lukar, then Vakx, and Cezz. Finally, he was joined by the Mata Knight. Pyroketox then looked around and said, "So be it, we will be the Fellowship of Justice. ---- Makuta Maledict, free of his restraints, thanks to his razor sharp tail, found and freed Ceasame. But Maledict flew off. He then arrived at his volcano, which he threw a demon substance in, that turned the lava into acid. "Come and get me," Maledict said, then the rotting and rusting bodies of the dead arose from the ground. "It will be your last act." Chapter 22: Betrayal (Part 2 of 4) Possesser knelt by the charred remains of Commodon Zaeron stood next to him. "Is there anything-?" "No." "You re created him." Posesser pointed to zektox. "He was alive, commodon isn't." Zaeron walked away. Makura stepped in front of him. "What are we supposed to do now? We should attack Vezon and end one of our problems." "No. we would be dead against the combineed power of Ultimate sitrius, Vezon, shredder, Crotask, and Ihui." Angry at the toa not co-operating, Makura stormed off. ---- Maledict, at the edge of the volcano reached out once more with demonic powers, this time, two a more powerful being. ---- Makura struggled against the alien onslaught against his mind. But eventually the alien mind defeated and controlled his own. Makura ran up to Possesser and promptly ate his head. He turned around and saw a Zaeron standing wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Makura ran through the forest. Zektox ran in. "No.." Zaeron sadly said: "We're going to need help. Wait here." Bamf! He teleported. ---- Eritko sat at the back of the base, stunned by Pyroketox's words. Bamf Zaeron landed on him. Zaeron stood up, brushed himself off and walked off. Five minutes later he returned, dragging a protesting Axoras and Imydrex. Before leaving, he looked at Eritko. "Glory? You're a simpleton." Bamf! he was gone. ---- Zektox and Zaeron explained the situation to Axoras ind Imydrex. They both understood and were ready to hunt down Makura. Chapter 23: When the Fun Ends (Part 3 of 7) Written by Pokermask "Give up, you freak" said Ultimate Sitrius. "You cannot resist the power of the Ultimate Sitrius. NEVER!" "Oh yes" said Vezon and grinned. "But I still have fun" "Are you nuts?!" said Shredder. "You enjoy this?!" "First of all, yep, I am" said Vezon. "And second of all, I enjoy anything". Ultimate Sitrius shot a blast against Vezon. But he just moved away and let Shredder get destroyed by Sitrius' power. "TRAITOR!!!" yelled Ihui before he was stabbed by Vezon's knife. "And that's why I'm not a team-player" said Vezon and smiled. "Are you gonna kill me too?" asked Crotask afraid. "What's the matter, scared?!" said Vezon and laughed. Crotask became so angry so he prepared to kill Vezon. But Vezon kicked Crotask in front of Sitrius and saw the Makuta die in a blast from the great being. "I like your style" said Sitrius. "You fight and kill, like old times" "Oh yes" said Vezon and grinned. "And you're just a part of this". Then he took a bomb and threw it in front of Sitrius. Then he took a jet-pack at the remains of the dead warriors and turned it on. "Bon voyage, sucker" he said as he laughed and flaw away. Sitrius shouted all over the arena as the bomb exploded and destroyed him whole. "What a sucess" said Vezon. "Guess it's time to leave, but first I need to say goodbye to my old "friends". Or else it's not fun" ---- Makura was too late. He saw the explosion and then turned back. "Well well well" said Makura and grinned. "Guess I gotta finish where I started after all" Chapter 24: Betrayal (Part 3 of 4) Makura lunged into the camp swinging his large axe as he went. Zektox jumped over the axe and charged at Makura, stabbing him in the foot. Makura kicked him and his foot phased through him. Makura turned around and Imydrex stabbed him in the face. The blow didn't go in very deep, which meant he was still alive. He swung his axe at axoras, but he dodged and it was stuck in the ground. xoras leapt onto the axe, ran up the handle, he jumped above the traitors neck, but Makura Reached up and grabbed him, threw him through a large boulder. Imdrex lunged forwards, but Makura stomped on his head. Zaeron turned to Zektox. "Go. Get yourself to Pyroketox. tell him of the deaths of possesser, axoras, and Imydrex. If I do not come, then inform him of mine as well. Zektox nodded and ran. Zaeron looked at the corpses. He reached out to Imydrex's corpse. shadow tentacles erupted from his hand and the armor of Imydrex came forwards, the Crustinax armor attached to zaeron, the weapons fused to zaerons. Axoras armor flew forwards and attached itself to zaeron, who was now as tall as Makura. "Prepare to die Makura, I ultimate zaeron, will free you from Maledicts curse." Chapter 25: Betrayal (Part 4 of 4) The two titans lunged at each other, weapons moving so fast it seemed as there were three weapons in their hands. Zaeron avoided the large axe and punched Makura in the face, making his eyes bulge several times bigger than normal. He quickly recovered and attempted to impale Zaeron. Zaeron twisted Makuras arm and grabbed his head, kneed him in the face, and pushed him off a cliff. Zaeron leapt off and the battle resumed. Punching each other with punches that would have shaken the foundations of the planet. Zaeron grabbed Makura and teleported. ---- Maledict stood at the volcanos edge, watching the skies as he controlled Makuras movements. Zaeron and Makura fell towards the acidic lava. Zaeron saw the acid and wrenched away Makuras axe, then cut him in half. Zaeron shed the extra armor and teleported. Makura looked up at the grinning Maledict, who shove him into the volcano. ---- Zektox met up with Pyroketox and the others. He told them of the deaths of those who died because of Makura. Zaeron was alive however because he sent a mental message to zektox. They kept moving. and they found Altor, Walorkan, and Ralord. "Just where do you think your going?" Pyroketox sighed. "You're not coming." " Have you learned nothing about Altor being so stubborn?" Ralord asked. Walorkan stood up. "Might as well accept it, we're going with you buddy." Chapter 26: ......the Way the World Ends (Part 3 of 6) Written by Pokermask Pyroketox and the other came to some kind of jungle. It was nothing like they had seen before. The trees had other colors same as the leaf, the ground was complete blue and it was no Rahi that could attack them. "What a strange place" said Zektox. "I imagine jungles to be more... green" said Mata Knight to himself. "Remember" said Pyroketox. "In this universe you see most unexpected things" "Unexpected?" asked Vakx. "I don't know about that. You could say it is..." "We got company" said Lukar. It was a group of Vorox scarred than usually attacking them with their blades. One killed Lukar directly and began to fight Zektox. "I've seen Vorox in Bara Magna" said Zektox. "But you are even worse" ---- Feanor and Coropsus were looking for more weapons. They needed some because they knew that someone could attack anytime. All of a sudden came a short green and black creature in front of them. "Perfect" said Coropsus. "A midget" "Not a midget" said the short being. "An allie" "Then who are you?" asked Feanor. "And what do want us?" "I'm Gooki" said the short being. "Henchgirl to Vezon". Coropsus looked surprised at Gooki and Feanor. "I'm sorry but..." said Coropsus and began to laugh. "You're Vezon's henchgirl?! That was a good one. Then I'm Feanor's duck" "Uhm, it wasn't a joke" said Gooki. Coropsus continued to laugh. "Anyway, what do you want us?" asked Feanor again. "I've been sent by Vezon to give you a mission" began Gooki. "You will go to the ice mountains and find a crystal. If you make it, you two will become any of the winners of the fight". Coropsus stopped laughing. "Did you just say that we win if we find a crystal?!" he said excited. "Yeah" said Gooki. "Oboy" shouted Coropsus. "Let's go and find that crystal" "What about the weapons?" asked Feanor. "Forget the weapons" said Coropsus. "This is our last chance to become great fighters" Chapter 27 - Domination Part 2 of 6 Teplate was still waiting for Ceasame to come down the mountain. When is that Makuta coming down from that mountain? "He now serves me." Teplate turned around and saw Fearack like he just answered his thoughts. "Now it is finally time for you to die." Teplate gasped and tried to fight him, but it was too late. Fearack through a blue electric grenade at him and burned out his circuits until there was no more life. "Good riddens." Then Fearack flew off in the sky. ---- Vakx and the rest of EOTK were still fighting off that pack of Vorox. Finally Vakx got tried of all of this madness and created a fire nova blast burning all the Vorox. "I can't believe Lukar is dead!" "Don't worry. We'll revive him back at the base." Vakx then saw Kylord, "Brutal", Cyrax and Katrix who had recently joined EOTK. "We have a new threat...an old enemy." "Who is it?" "Fearack! Now he is invisible and immortale, so he can't die! Even if you kill him, he will still be alive!" "Then how will we stop him?" "We can't." To be continued Category:Stories Category:Survival of the Fittest